


Shameful Shades Of Red

by Dead_Damara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, High School, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Damara/pseuds/Dead_Damara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(High school AU probably OOC)<br/>Dean Winchester and Castiel Angelus-Domini are normal students at Soprannaturale High School. Dean is a jock, tall, lean, adorable, and popular with the ladies, and some of the men. His brother Sam, is a male model for Calven Klein. Cas is a transfer student, with dark hair and a moody look, he is more mysterious. Nobody knows this kid's story, or anything else about him. Will Sam and Dean be the ones to unravel the mystery that is Castiel? Or will a blast from the past named Gabriel take him away for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Who cares about football practice when you can stare at a cute boy reading a book in the bleachers? I don't, not a bit. Staring at that boy, Castiel I believe, was like being drawn into an inescapable void. There's just something about him, something I want to make my own. Then he looked up, catching my longing stares. He almost dropped the book in his hands, biting his lip and blushing a little. I go completely red and turn back to the game.  
"DEAN HEADS UP!" Adam hollered.  
"What?" I turned towards him, just in time to be hit in the face with a football. The last thing I remember is Adam doubling over with laughter as I hit the ground.  
When I woke up again I was on something soft, and my face was cold. I opened my eyes to see big blue ones ( attached to a certain dark-haired beauty)staring back at me.  
"Oh, hello Dean. I see you are awake. I was the only person not on the team who knew what to do with you." Castiel held the ice on my face as I sit up.  
"Well thanks Cas" I said, giving him the grin which makes all the panties drop.  
"C-Cas? Who gave you permission to nick-name me?" The other boy blushes lightly, obviously flustered.  
"I gave me permission" I chuckle, ruffling his hair. "Thanks for taking care of me, Cas" I smile, if any girl had been like this to me I would have kissed her before leaving, I want to do that to him, but something is different. All my feelings for him aren't sexual like everyone else, I want to know him. I want to figure this guy out, I want to be friends, I want to hold him, what is it about this boy?  
"You are very welcome Dean...I have to leave, bye." And with that Cas quickly made his way.  
About three seconds after Castiel ran out Sam came in.  
"Hey man! You okay? I heard what happened, this is why models can't do football." Sam chuckles, brushing his hair out of his eyes and sitting next to me. "What was up with that guy that ran out before I came in? He looked awfully scared of me!" Sam laughs, since he's a Sophomore he doesn't know who Castiel is, since we are Seniors.  
"Oh, his name is Castiel. I don't know much about him, nobody does. I just sit and watch him, not in a weird way. Well, if there is a normal way to watch someone... But that's beside the point. He's just this mysterious new kid and-" Sam cuts me off there.  
"Okay you are either obsessed with him, or banging him."Sam concludes.  
"DON'T SAY THAT SO LOUD SAMMY" My face went red as a fresh apple.  
"You're the only one yelling here, Dean." Sam grins, laughing hard.  
"Okay, maybe I'm a little obsessed, but this guy is so different than anybody else I've ever wanted..." I sigh, pained.  
"I can see that Dean, just I dunno, ask him out or something." Sam said casually.  
"I can't just do that Sam! I need to talk to him at least a little first!" I blushed a bit, knowing that just asking out of the blue is a no go.  
"Whatever Dean" Sam just chuckled, knowing I was confused as hell on how to deal with this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **author's note**
> 
> Okay so school has given me no time to update so here is the next chapter!!! I wanted to end on a cliffhanger so it's really short, I promise the next one will be longer!

It was lunch the next day and I was hesitant as to where to sit. I would usually walk straight to my usual table with all of the other football players. Today was different though, today I wanted to sit with Castiel, who usually sat alone. I knew it looked weird to just stand at the doors and ponder so I just walked over to Castiel.

"Hey Cas" I grinned as I sat down with Castiel, who seemed startled that I just say down across from him.

"Oh hello there, why exactly are you sitting here? And why did you call me Cas again?" Cas looked flustered, and especially adorable.

"I called you Cas because Castiel is just a mouthful." I open my mouth to say something else but am cut off by a friend, who for some reason was over here now.

"Oh I bet Castiel is a mouthful." He chuckles and wink at Cas.

"John just stop talking you idiot." I roll my eyes, looking back to Castiel. "Sorry" I say as I look at him, noticing the small smile on his face. 

"It's quite alright Dean." he says, chuckling.

Before I know it Sam and all of my friends are sitting with us, and I curse the stars that I have the same lunch as Sammy. 

"Hey Dean!" Sam grins at me and then turns to Cas.

"So you must be the famous Castiel?" He looks at Cas expectantly.

"Y-yes, I am Castiel. How exactly do you know of me?" Cas seems worried, I try not to say anything but I'm a bit worried about him.

"Dean talks about you aaaaaaaall the time!" he winks at Cas and before he can say anything I start talking.

"Sammy stop that." I say, laughing nervously. "So, how's Gabriel doing?" I ask, his boyfriend a fun topic in our lives. But, before Sam can open his mouth Castiel stands up.

"I'll be going now, bye Dean." he leaves in a hurry. Once he is out of hearing range Sammy starts talking.

"Is it just me or did he leave because you mentioned Gabriel?" I shoot him a concerned look.

"I think, should I talk to him? I'm so confused..."


End file.
